1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to display stands for merchandise. More particularly, the invention relates to a display stand which allows the handling of an item of merchandise. Specifically, the invention relates to such a display stand which orients the item of merchandise to a desired display orientation after the handling thereof.
2. Background Information
Amongst the great variety of display structures used to display items of merchandise are those which allow a potential customer to handle and view the item of merchandise in order to determine if it has characteristics desirable to the potential customer. This is commonly the case for displaying various types of electronic articles such as cell phones, cameras and the like which have a reasonably high unit value but which a retailer desires to allow the potential customer to handle without seeking a store employee simply to unlock the merchandise for such viewing and handling. In addition to the need to provide security against theft of such items, there is also a need to display the items of merchandise in an orderly manner. This often becomes a problem when a potential customer picks up an item of merchandise such as a cell phone or camera in order to look it over and see how it feels, and then places the item generally in the display area from which it was obtained but in a haphazard manner. Especially because multiple items of such merchandise are displayed near one another, when they are all replaced haphazardly, it creates quite a disorderly appearance. The present invention addresses this and other problems.